Harry Potter Re-done
by danielwelsh2001
Summary: If Harry was treated that badly, why did he stay with the Dursleys? My first ever attempt at a fanfic, just an idea thats been bouncing round in my head lately. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Re-done

 **Prologue**

It is late at night and there is hardly a sound in the neighbourhood other than the sound of rain hitting the ground. It is one of those middle-class neighbourhoods where each house is a clone of the one next to it, dreary and lacking in imagination. It is in one of these houses, in the back garden that a boy is sat under a bush, trying to get some shelter from the rain.

' _Thanks a lot cousin_ ' he thinks sarcastically to himself, ' _this is now the third time this month he's locked me out, just because he thinks its funny._ ' He glances at his watch that his cousin had managed to crack the screen of and as such it was given to him. Saying that, almost everything he ever had, had at one point belonged to his cousin and he only got it when it was broken or worn out.

'11.58pm. Not long to go now' the boy talks quietly to himself. 'Well it could be worse I suppose, at least its quiet.' Just then his watch beeps indicating the hour, 'Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy ninth birthday to me' he quietly sings. As he sits under the bush he wonders for the umpteenth time what exactly he did to end up living with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They made it quite clear they didn't want him around.

Just then a thought strikes him, ' _If they don't want me here, why should I stay? They always say I'm a burden to them. It's late, there's no-one around...where would I go though? Doesn't matter, anywhere is better than here._ ' With that thought he moves from under the bush towards the back gate. He reaches it and carefully slides the bolt back, wincing as it squeaks slightly. Eventually it slides all the way back and he opens the gate. Moving slowly at first but with increasing confidence he makes his way down the road out of the neighbourhood. Just before he leaves he turns to take one last look and mutters to himself 'Well I'm never coming back to Privet Drive again.'

A/N Please note this is my first attempt at a fanfic, its just an idea that's been in my head lately. Any constructive criticism is welcome. If this does bear any resemblance to anyone else's work then I apologise its certainly not intended. There is a great deal of Harry Potter fanfic and most things have already been done. Hopefully I will be able to put it together in a new and interesting way for you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I must say I am quite surprised to have had any people view the story so far, let alone people follow me or favourite this. Thank you. To know that some people at least enjoyed the prologue meant a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and probably will not (unless I become the last person alive on Earth) own the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just grateful that JKR allows us to play in her creation.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Somewhere in the North of Britain**_

An old man (at least judging by the length of his white hair and beard) sits quietly writing at a desk in an office. He is wearing half-moon spectacles behind which you can see his bright blue eyes. His nose is very long and crooked, as if it has been broken at least twice.

It is a large circular office and there are portraits of various men and women, most of them quite elderly, covering the walls. A number of curious silver instruments stood on some small tables in the corner, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. Next to the desk is a perch which has a fantastic red and gold bird currently asleep on it.

A soft chime sounds throughout the room, the man at the desk looks up and says ''Enter.'' A rather severe looking woman enters the room, she is wearing a long black robe, square glasses and her black hair is drawn into a tight bun.

''Minerva, what can I do for you this fine day?'' the man enquires.

''Albus, I've just spent thirty minutes talking to Arabella Figg through the Floo. She tells me that she been trying to reach you for several days now.''

''I've been quite busy lately my dear, its simply a case of me not being in the office when she has called. Did she say what it was about?'' asked Albus.

''I couldn't really make out what it was about, but she seems very agitated about something and insists that you contact her immediately'' replied Minerva.

''I'm sure its nothing too serious my dear, but rest assured I will contact her shortly and discover what the fuss is over.''

''Very well Albus, I will leave you to speak with her. I need to go and finish my lesson plans for the coming school term, I will see you at dinner'' Minerva exclaimed. With that statement she turned smartly on her heel and left the office.

''Now then,'' muttered Albus to himself, ''lets see what the problem is.'' With that comment he gets up from behind his desk, walks into the middle of the room and with a **CRACK** he disappears from the room.

 _ **Somewhere in Britain**_

With a **CRACK** Albus reappears in what appears to be someone's back garden. He looks around for a moment, to gather himself and walks to the back door. He knocks on the door as he opens it, calling out ''Hello? Arabella?''

''Finally! Took you long enough!'' came the reply as Albus walked into the house. As he walks into the living room he sees her sat there, an old lady with grizzled gray hair , she is wearing a pink nightdress and tartan carpet slippers.

''Whatever seems to be the problem my dear?'' he enquires?

''Don't you 'my dear' me Albus! I've been trying to get through to you for several days! Where have you been?''

''I've simply been busy, unavoidable I'm afraid. Now, if you will simply calm down a moment and tell me what's wrong then I can see what I can do to help.''

''Its about Harry'' replied Arabella, ''I haven't seen him in some time now and I'm getting worried.''

''How long has it been since you saw him last?'' asked Albus, a note of panic in his voice.

''Its been at least two weeks! I've tried to enquire as best I can but all I get told is he is out playing or spending some time bonding with his cousin, things like that. But I haven't seen a single sign of him in some time.''

''Relax my dear Arabella. I'm sure he's fine. I will head over to his home now and make sure everything is OK'' reassures Albus.

Upon saying that he removes a wand from his sleeve, taps himself on the head, he starts to shimmer until after a few seconds he disappears. With this he leaves the house and starts to walk down the road. After a few minutes he stops outside of a house. ''Here we go, Number Four Privet Drive'' mutters Albus. ''Lets check a few things whilst I'm here.'' With that he starts to mutter under his breath for a few moments before commenting, ''No, the wards are all still up and in good working order. Looks like I will have to investigate a bit further.''

With that comment Albus starts to walk up the path, goes to knock on the door, realises the spell is still active, mutters a few words under his breath, then reappears. He knocks on the door and after a few moments hears a women's voice call out, ''Hold on!'' The door opens to reveal a thin woman with blonde hair, ''Yes can I help...You!'' she exclaims. ''What are you doing here?''

''Ah, hello Petunia'' replies Albus, ''I'm here to just check up on Harry. Can I speak to him please?''

''The little freak isn't here'' she replies, making a face at the mention of her nephew.

''Now Petunia, that's no way to talk about family is it? Can you tell me where he is?'' enquires Albus.

''I'll call him what I like, he's a worthless freak just like the rest of you. Anyway I don't know where he is, he took off in the middle of the night a couple of weeks ago. Good riddance to him if you ask me.''

''Now Petunia, there's -'' Albus starts to admonish her but is silenced when the door is slammed in his face. He turns back down the path and starts to think ' _'Need to track him down quickly, he could be almost anywhere after this long. Mad-eye should be available to help, he was useful in tracking him down last time. I need him back under these wards.''_ With that last thought he spins on his heel and with a **CRACK** he disappears.

A/N I apologise for the delay in this going up, Ive actually re-written it several times but I just can't seem to get it to flow right but I figured you would like to see something rather than nothing. Hope you enjoyed it. Constructive critisism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and probably will not (unless I become the last person alive on Earth) own the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just grateful that JKR allows us to play in her creation. There are a few lines in this chapter that are taken from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ I'm sure you will spot them.

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Somewhere in London**_

Harry was currently rather puzzled. He was sat on a bench looking at a couple of buildings. On one side there was a music shop, on the side a clothes shop and in the middle there appeared to be a very old, dingy looking pub. What puzzled him though was the fact that everyone seemed to ignore the pub, they would go in and out of the other shops but it was almost like the pub didnt exist, they just didnt appear to see it.

Every now and again someone would leave the pub and if anything they were just as odd, they all dressed as if they were from the middle ages, all robes and cloaks. Harry had tried to follow one or two of them but he found that they would turn a corner and somehow disappear from sight. It was almost as if they were vanishing into thin air!

Finally an opportunity presented itself, there was a couple of those strangely dressed people heading towards the pub, even better they had a child with them so Harry was hoping he could slip in behind them and not be noticed.

As he walked into the pub behind the family the first thing that hit Harry was how dim it was in there, quickly followed by the smell of spilt beer. He wrinkled his nose at the odour and wondered how anyone could stand it, let alone drink in here. He spotted the family just ahead of him, going towards the back of the pub. He quickly went after them, and stopped in surprise when he found them just stood in front of a brick wall. Just as he was wondering what was going on, the male (the father Harry surmised) took a small thin stick out of his robe, tapped it on the wall a few times and much to Harry's shock the wall started to change shape into an archway.

He hesitantly went through the archway, wondering what he'd gotten himself into now. Looking around he spotted a sign that said Diagon Alley so he assumed that was the name of this place. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as he wandered up the alley, trying to see everything at once, the shops, the stuff on display outside the shops, even the people in the alley who were just doing their shopping.

There were shops selling robes, selling telescopes and all sorts of weird and wonderful items that Harry didnt have a clue what they were used for. A low soft hooting came from a shop that had a sign outside that said _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy._ Harry noticed a small group of children around his own age that had gathered around another shop window that appeared to have various broomsticks in it. He continued up the alley until he came to a tall snow-white building with bronze doors. As Harry approached the building he noticed there were some words engraved on the door:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry stood there for a few moments thinking over the rhyme when it suddenly came to him, ''thats not just a warning, its also a challenge'' he exclaimed.

''Well done child'' said a raspy voice from close by, ''not many realise that.''

Harry jumped in surprise as the voice spoke, he was so engrossed in the rhyme he failed to notice the creatures standing by the door. They were of a similar height to himself, with swarthy, clever faces and long fingers and feet.

''Isnt it a bit strange to challenge people to break in here?'' enquired Harry.

''Indeed it is child'' replied the creature, chuckling to himself. ''We have had a few take up the challenge over the years but while they may have got in, none came out again... alive that is. Now what is your business at Gringotts today?''

''I was just wandering through the alley when I noticed the building and just decided to come and find out what it was'' replied Harry.

The creatures glanced at each other in confusion. How could this child not know of Gringotts? ''What is your name child?'' enquired one.

''H-Harry Potter'' replied Harry, a little intimidated by the creature. At this reply one of the creatures turned and quickly dashed into the building leaving his companion with Harry who was looking a little bewildered.

''Whats going on? Where did he go?'' asked Harry.

''Remain calm Mr Potter, I'm sure everything is going to be ok.'' As the creature uttered those words his companion returned, being followed by another of his race, though this one was dressed in a suit.

''Mr Potter'' he said ''if you would be so good as to follow me...''

A/N Sorry for delay in getting chapter up, had to repair my latop. Hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
